


Perks of being a Wallflower

by chaerii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerii/pseuds/chaerii
Summary: Renjun visits his cousin for the weekend only to find himself in a party and being the most beautiful wallflower they have ever seen.Song Inspiration: Can I Have This Dance - Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens





	Perks of being a Wallflower

 

 

 

 

_And in that moment, I swear we were infinite —Perks of being a wallflower_

 

 

 

 

Renjun visits his aunt’s house because his parents are not home for the weekend. His aunt’s family is very lovely and he’s close with his cousin—they’re the siblings he never had. Whenever he needs comfort, they’re not going to hesitate and give him their full support.

 

When he arrives, he saw his aunt and his cousin, Mei, are busy preparing for something. Mei is also dressed up in a lovely dress and her hair looks nice. They notice his presence and his cousin immediately hugs him. “Renjun, you’re here!!”

 

Renjun returns the hug and chuckles, “Yeah. What’s with the decorations?” His eyes roams around the room and spots a bag full of party needs.

 

Mei looks behind, “Oh, we’re going to a community party tonight. I bet mom forgot to tell you?” She looks at him for answers and he nods. 

 

“Yeah, auntie forgot but it’s okay. I’m going to keep the house for you.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Mei gasps in disbelief, “You, Huang Renjun, my handsome cousin is going to keep the house and not enjoy the party with me? Nope.” She popped the ‘p’ at the end. 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to drag me into the party? No.” He objects in an instant, “I’m not a part of your community and I think that’ll be disrespectful.”

 

“Who said it’s disrespectful, Injun?” His aunt finally shows up wearing her best dress. “You’re my family and you’re allowed to come.” She scrutinizes his clothes and smiles, “and I think you’re dressed up perfectly. Come kids, we’re going to be late.”

 

The community party is at the open park of their village. Renjun’s eyes sparkle when he sees the beautiful lanterns lighting up the whole place. He picks up a small box and helps decorating some parts of the venue that needs to be done. 

 

He sits at the corner when he hears the music playing. Mei wants to go around and asks him if he wants to join but he politely declines her offer. Renjun feels small with all the people gathering around and it’s best of he hides himself. The people dancing look beautiful; men and women uniting as one—he can see rainbows as their colors splash together.

 

He gently sways his body to the sound of slow music. It’s his first time to enjoy a party and here he is, seated at the corner where no one will notice him. He’s a wallflower—and he feels like he deserves to be one.

 

Renjun looks down at his shoes to see if they’re still in good condition from all the walking he did while helping his aunt. He is surprised to see another pair in fromt of him and he immediately lifts up his head. 

 

His heart stops for a moment when his eyes met a beautiful lad. He is handsome—heck, a perfect guy. Renjun wonders what is he doing in front of him while some three guys are also looking at his direction. He blinks when he notices that they look like they want to approach him as well but his attention is caught by the guy in front of him. 

 

“Can I have this dance?”

 

Even his voice sounds perfect and Renjun can’t believe he’s asking him. “M-me?” He looks behind to see if the guy’s not mistaken him for another person.

 

“Yes, you.” He offers a hand and Renjun stares at it. “You look so beautiful that you don’t deserve to sit alone. Will you dance with me?”

 

Renjun takes a deep breath before taking the guy’s hand. The guy gently guides him into the crowd where people are dancing beautifully and he wants to go back already. 

 

“Relax.” The guy leans on his ear to whisper softly, “You’re safe with me, flower.” He puts a gentle hand on his waist as he starts to move with the music.

 

Renjun panics and he steps on the poor guy’s shoes, “I-I’m sorry!! I should go back—“

 

The guy doesn’t let him go. Instead, he tightens his hold on him. “Just breathe in and I will guide you.” He starts to pull Renjun closer and he can hear his heartbeat goes fast. The two of them awkwardly moves to the beat of the music but the mystery guy is patient with him. The way he moves with him sends Renjun into another world; where no one exists except the two of them. He feels something—a spark whenever he touches the guy’s skin. That moment he swear they’re as one.

 

The music cuts off the magical moment and he needs to let go. Renjun looks up to the guy shyly where he meets his handsome smile, “Uh... thank you for dancing patiently with me.” 

 

“Anything for a beautiful flower like you.” The guy takes his hand and drops a sweet kiss on his delicate skin. “May I know your name?”

 

“Hey, I was looking for you and—“ Mei stops talking when she sees his cousin with someone. “Oh. Did I arrive at a bad time?”

 

Renjun shakes his head, “N-No. We just finished dancing and I’m saying my gratitude for him.” He bows to him and steps back while he takes his cousin’s hand, “Let’s go.”

 

“Wait, I didn’t get your name.”

 

“His name is Renjun. He’s my cousin.” Mei giggles as she gets dragged by Renjun away from the guy who danced with him, who is smiling like he had won a jackpot prize.

 

When they are away from the people, Renjun lets out a big breath he’s been holding, “What just happened?”

 

Mei chuckles excitedly and pats her cousin proudly, “You just danced with the one of the most popular guy in our neighborhood.” 

 

“What? Popular? Why did he dance with someone like me? I’m a nobody and I don’t deserve—“ Renjun doesn’t understand how did he get the chance to be noticed by a popular guy.

 

“Hold up right there, Injun!” Mei raises a finger to cut his self degrading thoughts. “You’re beautiful on your own way and haven’t you noticed that even Jeno, Jaemin and Lucas look like they want to get you if Mark doesn’t show up first?”

 

“M-Mark?” Renjun’s heart skips a beat when he hears the name. “His name is Mark?” What a beautiful name for a perfect guy.

 

“Yes and he’s probably going to be your future boyfriend.”

 

“Stop, it’s not funny!” Renjun huffs cutely while puffing his cheeks. “It’s just one timing and I bet he’s going to forget me.” A little voice inside of him doesn’t like the idea of it.

 

“Don’t conclude things easily, Injun. Who knows right?” Mei hugs him to give him comfort. “It’s a good thing that we came to the party, no?”

 

Renjun nods and he can’t disagree with her. If he didn’t come to the party, he wouldn’t meet Mark, the guy that patiently danced with him and made his heart beats fast. He secretly wishes to meet him again. He smiles to himself, being a wallflower has its own perks. 


End file.
